Larmes d'Ange
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Les Ailes noires se sont brisées. Normalement, ils auraient dû être tués, détruits. Mais il vivait encore et son double aussi... Et le voilà à la merci des Niwa et de son ancien hôte, ceux qui ne cherchent que sa mort... KradXDark, Yaoi.


Bonjour ou bonsoir, très chers lecteurs ! Oui, je change un peu (beaucoup) de fandom ses derniers temps, mais c'est en raison d'occasions spéciales après tout ;)

Ma très chère **Épinespourpres**, quand tu liras ceci, je serais soit dans le train pour te rejoindre, soit près de toi. Dans tous les cas, cette fiction est pour toi, pour ton anniversaire, avec ses deux anges que nous apprécions toutes deux depuis quelques temps déjà ^^

Pour la petite histoire, j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction en août mais j'ai fais une longue pause avant de la reprendre récemment et de la finir il y a peu de temps...

Disclaimer: les personnages de _D.N. Angel_ sont à **Yukiru Sugisaki** qui a superbement travaillé pour créer ses deux magnifiques anges !

Bonne lecture à vous et **bon anniversaire** **Épinespourpres**, ma merveilleuse **Gwenn ~**

Larmes d'Ange…

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment pouvait-il - après tout ce qu'il n'avait cessé de dire, après avoir prié pour que ce moment arrive – se contenter de le regarder sans savoir comment agir ? Il aurait dû sourire, de ce sourire sadique qui prenait continuellement place sur son visage, sourire en le voyant enfin à sa merci, sourire avant de le détruire. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours voulu ? Ce qu'il avait toujours crié ? Ce que ses actes n'avaient jamais cessé de vouloir obtenir ? Sa mort, la libération de sa présence…

Et pourtant, il ne bougeait pas. Il regardait son ennemi, qui ne comprenait pas plus pourquoi il avait cessé le combat. Maintenant que la victoire était si proche et si certaine, pourquoi diable ne continuait-il pas ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il voyait le sang de son adversaire couler, pas plus qu'il ne mesurait pas les risques de se sentir trop sûr de soi en pensant qu'il ne pouvait plus se battre. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait arrêté alors ?

Pas son hôte pourtant. Il ne sentait enfin plus sa présence, il se savait enfin libre, pour la première fois sûrement depuis bien longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas la joie d'être seul, de ne plus craindre d'être enfermé à nouveau, d'avoir enfin son propre corps, qui l'arrêtait de cette façon. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, de plus _profond_. Quelque chose qui était fermement ancré en lui et qui venait de vaciller durement, menaçant de s'écrouler.

Un lien. Aussi brûlant que haït. Aussi captivant que rejeté. Aussi rassurant que dédaigné. Il était pourtant le seul à le ressentir, il en était sûr, mais il ne pouvait apprécier cette _chose_ infâme qui le reliait autant à son antithèse. Comment lui, l'être si pur, pouvait être d'une quelconque façon attaché au sombre voleur ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais rien que le penser lui donnait des envies de meurtres.

Aussi loin que remontait sa naissance, Krad n'avait jamais pu apprécier son double brun, même pas un bref instant. Ils étaient tellement différents… ! Pourquoi donc leurs hôtes et leurs familles ne cessaient-ils de les comparer à deux miroirs, l'un reflétant les ténèbres et l'autre la lumière ? Mais ces misérables mortels ne comprenaient rien. Ils pensaient qu'ils étaient simplement opposés, tels des jumeaux nés sous une mauvaise étoile. C'était bien pire que ça. L'un ne pouvait haïr sans que l'autre n'aime. L'un ne pouvait être sympathique, adulé, compris, sans que l'autre ne soit caractériel, repoussé, oublié. Pour les deux êtres nés de la destruction des Ailes Noires, la vie de l'autre n'était qu'une malédiction.

Et ainsi, alors que Dark était accueilli à bras ouverts par la famille des Niwa, lui n'avait jamais cessé d'être une cause de malheur et de souffrance pour les descendants des Hikari…

Mais que pouvait-il faire contre le Destin qui l'avait créé ainsi ? Alors que le détrousseur se mettait à voler et à sceller les œuvres de ses maîtres, lui se chargeait de les protéger… A sa manière. Après tout, poursuivre l'autre en voulant sa mort était un moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Quand Dark ne serait plus, les œuvres de la famille maudite ne seraient plus en danger.

Après tout, le temps leur était compté, et il le savait. De 14 à 20 ans. C'était la seule période où ils étaient présents dans les gênes des deux jeunes hommes. Après cela, de la même façon que les neurones mourraient sans qu'on ne puisse les arrêter, leurs consciences s'atténuaient, puis disparaissaient complètement, jusqu'aux prochains mâles… Sans qu'aucun ne puisse revenir si ce n'était pas le cas pour l'autre.

Mais entre eux, il n'y avait pas plus de perdant que de gagnant. Certes, le voleur lui échappait toujours, mais bien souvent de justesse, et jamais en le mettant en péril. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, l'ange noir était passé si près du but, avait manqué de peu de les sceller définitivement… Le précipiter ainsi contre la sculpture qui avait causé leurs naissances, brisant ses ailes pour l'enfermer à l'intérieur… Mais le blond avait prévu ses gestes. Il savait, et pour cause, que c'était le seul moyen pour l'autre de l'arrêter dans sa folie, de mettre enfin un terme à leurs présences…

Mais ensuite ? Le père adoptif de son hôte l'avait empêché d'accomplir ce que les Hikari avaient cherché à faire. Il avait par la même occasion été arraché du corps de Maître Satoshi… Sa conscience aurait dû être détruite, annihilée par l'œuvre elle-même ! Au lieu de cela, il avait pour la première fois ressentit ce que les mortels définissaient par le mot « douleur »… Puis, cela avait été le néant le plus noir, avant ce qu'il qualifierait de réveil…

Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. Qui aurait pu prévoir une telle réaction ? On aurait dit qu'il avait été projeté dans un monde intérieur, semblable à celui où il attendait de prendre le contrôle, sans qu'il ne puisse détecter une autre présence.

Exceptée celle de Dark.

La rage l'avait emporté sur ses actes. Même dans la mort, il ne pouvait décidemment pas être débarrassé de sa présence ? Pourquoi les Dieux s'acharnaient-ils contre lui ? C'est pourtant lui qui représentait les forces divines, pourquoi continuer alors à le punir ainsi ?

Il n'avait pas de réponses à ses questions. Mais il y avait une solution pour qu'il goûte enfin au repos et à la solitude, et il n'avait aucunement hésité à l'employer. Il n'avait pas laissé le temps à son opposé de chercher à comprendre, de se redresser, qu'il avait déjà attaqué, ses fameuses plumes blanches _qui-pouvaient-même-traverser-les-murs-et-l'acier_ l'avaient fauchés. Et si cela avait été douloureux pour lui désormais que le corps de son maître n'était plus là, il voyait avec une satisfaction sadique le précieux liquide carmin s'écouler, emportant avec lui la vie de celui qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout…

Puis, il avait eu ce vacillement au moment de l'achever…

Oh bien sûr, il avait toujours ressentit ce lien. C'était lui qui lui permettait de sentir la présence de sa Némésis quand il s'incarnait à nouveau, lui qui lui permettait de savoir malgré les cachotteries de son maître qu'il était si prêt, lui qui lui faisait ressentir de façon totalement perverse la joie de vivre de l'autre…

Jusqu'alors pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais senti se briser ainsi.

Jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais été aussi près de le tuer...

Maintenant, il hésitait, lui, le grand ange guerrier. Celui qu'il se devait de détruire pour pouvoir crier au monde entier qu'il était unique était allongé à ses pieds, et il ne faisait rien. Le tuer le rendrait libre de sa présence. Qu'importent où ils se trouvaient, qu'importe ce qui pourrait se passer après. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette malédiction, de ne pouvoir choisir de lui-même d'aimer ou non. Pour en être libéré, il fallait sa mort, ce n'était pas si difficile que cela…

Mais sa mort le laisserait seul. Sans hôte, perdu dans un endroit où il ne connaissait rien, combien de temps pourrait-il vraiment survivre ? La présence, même insupportable, de l'autre n'était-elle pas préférable ? Il en doutait. Et pourtant, il était incapable de le tuer, de sentir le lien qui les rattachait disparaitre complètement.

Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas été détruits par les Ailes Noires ?...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut sa conscience qui vacilla. Il sentit à peine ses yeux se clore alors que le néant l'accueillait à nouveau en son sein…

* * *

Des voix se faisaient entendre à travers la brume qui semblait l'avoir envahi. Il avait mal, ce qui était toujours aussi surprenant. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les sons qui lui parvenaient mais tout était bien trop flou. Il crut entendre une femme crier, puis un homme prendre la parole d'un ton neutre.

- Nous ne pouvons pas...

Qui donc étaient ses personnes ? Il n'avait senti aucune présence excepté celle du brun. Il tenta de bouger mais son corps était trop lourd. Avait-il les yeux ouverts ou fermés ? Il avait conscience d'être allongé sur le sol, ou au moins sur futon. Et ses voix qui ne voulaient pas se taire...

- Je refuse qu'il reste là après...

Il faisait nuit, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Quelques légers rayons de lune éclairaient le plafond. Il n'était plus dans cette dimension où lui et l'autre ange avaient été envoyés. Où était-il alors ? Sa tête était douloureuse et il avait la bouche désagréablement sèche. Toutes ses sensations étaient nouvelles pour lui. Les voix semblaient plus faibles. Etait-il vraiment conscient ?

Au prix d'un large effort, il réussit à s'asseoir. Des papillons noirs semblaient ne cesser de vouloir danser devant ses yeux. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de regarder autour de lui, essayant de déterminer ce qui l'entourait malgré l'obscurité. Un bureau, les barreaux d'une échelle... Il connaissait cette pièce. Son maître y était allé une fois. Il était dans la demeure des Niwa...

Il réussit à se tourner pour regarder en direction de la fenêtre, la seule source de lumière. Son ennemi était allongé dessous, sur l'un des canapés, son torse nu couvert de bandages. Il retient un sourire amer avant d'amorcer un geste pour se lever mais un cliquetis l'arrêta. Il baissa les yeux sur ses poignets. Des chaines...

- C'est moi qui les ai créées. Elles neutralisent tes pouvoirs.

- Maître...

Devait-il être heureux de voir quelqu'un de familier près de lui ? Il en doutait, son regard haineux démontrant qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à faire à lui. Les voix devaient parler de lui...

- Comment as-tu fais pour survivre ?

Malgré sa fatigue, il haussa les épaules. Lui-même n'en savait rien. Il observa le visage de son "ex-hôte" à travers la pénombre. Il lui semblait plus vieux... Mais après tout, après avoir été aussi longtemps enfermé dans son corps, il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir. De plus, une autre pensée balaya bien vite les autres: il avait un corps. Un corps à lui. C'était la meilleure chose qui lui arrivait, surtout vu la situation dans laquelle il était.

- Comment êtes-vous revenu ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il.

Pour le moment, il n'avait qu'une envie: se reposer. Il se réjouirait de sa nouvelle "liberté" plus tard. Et si le descendant des Hikari croyait que ses menottes l'arrêteraient, il se trompait lourdement...

Le poing de l'autre frappa le mur avec force, le bruit se répercutant douloureusement sous son crâne.

- Cela faisait un an qu'on était débarrassé de vous ! Pourquoi revenez-vous maintenant ?!

- Hiwatari !

Un an... Voilà pourquoi il l'avait trouvé plus vieux. Mais c'était impossible, ils n'étaient restés que quelques instants dans cette espèce de dimension, juste le temps qu'il attaque le voleur... Même s'ils avaient été inconscients quelques heures, il n'avait pas pu s'être écoulé une année complète...

Malgré lui, il se recroquevilla de douleur alors que son ancien maître et celui de l'autre ange s'opposaient. Ce n'était pas les mêmes voix que tout à l'heure mais le sujet semblait être le même: qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ? Et cette douleur qui persistait...

- Daisuke, soupira une nouvelle voix, plus fatiguée. Tu me donnes mal à la tête...

Un bruit de pas en direction de la fenêtre. Il dû se retenir de se mordre les lèvres pour montrer qu'il souffrait également. Il n'était pas comme le brun, il était bien plus fort que ça ! Il se força à respirer le plus calmement possible avant de battre les paupières afin d'éclaircir sa vision. Le jeune homme à lunettes le fixait toujours avec hargne.

- C'est toi qui l'as blessé n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, marmonna-t-il, indifférent.

- Tu vois bien qu'on ne peut le garder !

- Hiwatari, ce n'est pas le moment...

- Il n'hésitera aucunement à vous attaquer, il...

L'ange blond se laissa retomber en arrière, épuisé. Il n'en pouvait plus... Ne pouvaient-ils se disputer ailleurs que près de lui ? Il ferma les yeux. Juste un peu de repos…

* * *

- Krad ?

La douleur semblait avoir enfin déserté son corps. Du moins, en grande partie. Dormir lui avait fait du bien, tant qu'il se sentait encore enveloppé du brouillard cotonneux propre au lourd sommeil.

- Krad...

Mais il se sentait encore faible, encore plus qu'avant. Et étonnement entravé, comme si quelque chose le retenait... Est-ce que le commissaire avait profité de son repos pour lui faire quelque chose ? Il remua.

- Arrête de bouger comme ça, tu t'es tout empêtré !

La voix de sa Némésis, toute proche. Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Ne me touche pas !

Dark soupira un bref instant avant qu'un de ses fameux sourires ironiques ne reprennent place sur son visage.

- Si tu veux, capitulât-il en levant les mains pour lui montrer qu'il ne ferait rien. Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Il se redressa difficilement sur son séant. La chaîne qu'avait gracieusement créée son maître s'était enroulée autour de ses bras, réduisant un peu plus sa relative liberté. Il jeta un regard noir au voleur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Si tu le dis...

Il fit bouger ses membres jusqu'à finir par réussir à faire glisser l'entrave le long de sa peau, puis de s'en dépêtrer totalement. Satisfait de lui, il se frotta calmement les poignets, rougis par les fers.

- Pas trop mal. Tu as faim ? Proposa le brun en poussant une assiette vers lui.

- Pourquoi je devrais manger ? Répliqua-t-il.

- Peut-être parce que nous avons désormais un corps, crétin !

Un sifflement colérique échappa à l'ange blanc qui se détourna de l'autre avec dédain. Même si la remarque était pertinente, il n'allait pas lui faire plaisir. Bien sûr, un corps devait être entretenu et la nourriture et le repos en faisaient partie, bien que ce soit un concept nouveau pour lui. Ce devait être pour cela qu'il se sentait si affaiblit... Mais de là à manger devant son pire ennemi ? Jamais !

- Fais comme tu veux, marmonna son soi-disant double, mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre après !

Du coin de l'œil, il le vit sortir de la pièce en se déplaçant avec précautions, sûrement parce que les blessures qu'il lui avait infligé devaient le faire souffrir. Une nouvelle fois, il regretta de ne pas l'avoir tué. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer son hésitation. Il avait enfin eu l'opportunité de se débarrasser de lui et au moment fatal, il avait renoncé...

Désormais seul, il repoussa la nourriture loin de lui. Qui sait ce qu'avait bien pu y verser le jeune Hiwatari pour le détruire ? Il était loin d'être idiot: la présence de Dark avait été souhaitée et elle serait acceptée avec grand plaisir. Mais lui ? On lui donnerait la mort. Ou il serait emprisonné à vie, au mieux.

Forçant sur son corps faiblard, il réussit à se mettre debout avec difficulté. S'il dû s'appuyer contre le bureau le temps de retrouver des forces, la position lui permit déjà de respirer mieux. Il se traîna plus qu'autre chose jusqu'à la fenêtre. Ne trouvant pas comment l'ouvrir, il se contenta de poser son front contre la surface vitrée pour observer le ciel et ses étoiles. Sa migraine revenait déjà, mais il ne s'en souciait pas pour le moment. Combien de temps allait-on le supporter ? Bientôt, ils se mettraient d'accord sur ce qu'ils devraient faire de lui et alors...

Dans son esprit, il sentait la joie de l'ange brun qui profitait de la soirée avec les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Lui n'aurait jamais cela. Son cœur se serra, surement parce que leur lien faisait qu'il ne pouvait être heureux si l'autre l'était. Il avait l'habitude de toute façon. D'être seul. Toujours.

Et ce, jusqu'à la fin...

* * *

- Il faut le détruire !

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple !

- Il causera notre mort à tous ! Comment pouvez-vous être aussi aveugle ?!

- Mais il...

Il les entendait encore se disputer à son propos, non loin de lui. Les yeux clos bien que réveillé désormais, il souhaitait juste qu'ils se taisent, qu'ils le laissent... Comment voulaient-ils qu'il fasse quelque chose alors qu'il pouvait à peine bouger ? Refusant de s'alimenter, il n'arrivait déjà plus à se lever comme la première nuit qu'il avait passé ici. Alors les tuer...

Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Il allait sortir de leurs vies aussi brutalement qu'il en était entré. Peut-être lui permettrait-on alors de retourner auprès des Dieux maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans le corps d'un autre. Il était quand même un ange après tout...

Flottant dans une sorte de demi-conscience, le blond demeurait dans un état passif dont il ne sortait que pour repousser Dark. Il était bien le seul qui l'approchait de toute manière. Les Niwa le regardaient avec crainte, voir haine. Et son maître... Lui qui avait tout fait pour le protéger à sa façon, l'aider même, il était regardé comme un monstre, un parasite qu'il fallait éradiquer.

Son cœur lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Certainement parce son double prenait un plaisir pervers à le voir allongé ainsi...

La soirée tombait désormais. Les cris avaient cessés. Il n'entendait plus la respiration du voleur près de la fenêtre. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu sortir de la fenêtre...

Il toussa légèrement quand il se tourna sur le dos. Ses sens lui affirmaient pourtant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Et si ce n'était pas Dark, ça ne pouvait être que...

- Maître Satoshi...

Une ombre se mouvait un peu plus loin, puis un claquement sec se fit entendre. Un souffle d'air frais envahit la chambre. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix, chuchota la voix de son ancien hôte, se rapprochant.

Il finit par entrer dans son champ de vision, le regard glacial... Il en avait désormais l'habitude.

- Le choix ?

A peine eut-il demandé qu'il comprit. Le poignard que tenait le jeune homme aidait bien également. Il en avait eu marre des discussions. Il agissait. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il s'accroupit près de lui et l'aida à se mettre debout avec dégoût. Surpris, l'ange du s'accrocher à l'un des montants du lit pour ne pas retomber.

- Que... ?

- Je suis entré alors que tu t'apprêtais à t'enfuir. Alors que j'ai tenté de t'arrêter, tu as cherché à me tuer. Je me suis juste défendu.

Il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Personne ne mettrait son histoire en doute. Et ceux qui pourraient comprendre la vérité détermineront que c'était mieux ainsi. Ils n'auraient plus à se poser la question de savoir quoi faire de lui. Ils étaient si près de l'autre désormais...

- Maître...

Mais peut-être n'avait-il que ce qu'il méritait après tout. Quoi que, pouvait-on lui reprocher d'avoir tenté de vivre ? Il vit la lame se lever, refusa de fermer les yeux ou même de les baisser. Il ne lui donnerait pas se plaisir...

- Dit Hiwatari, tu...

Sans le savoir, l'autre garçon, le Niwa, venait de lui sauver la vie, entrant sans prévenir dans la pièce pour chercher son ami.

Une vague d'adrénaline déferla dans ses veines, lui faisant oublier sa faiblesse. S'il restait ici, il mourait. On souhaitait sa mort, il n'avait jamais été souhaité. Son corps se rebellait contre l'idée. Il voulait vivre.

Il ne se laisserait pas tuer comme un animal.

Son instinct de survie pris le dessus sur le reste. Il poussa l'adolescent qui le menaçait contre l'autre, s'élança. La fenêtre.

Il entendit des cris derrière lui, des bruits de pas. La voix d'une femme, si proche. L'arme qui le frôlait, sûrement lancé par le descendant de la famille maudite. Et l'air sur son visage. Il était dehors, contre la rambarde de sécurité. Plus qu'un effort...

- Krad !

La voix de son double. Il s'était retourné pour le fixer. Les Niwa étaient tous là. Bien sûr. C'était lui le méchant de l'histoire. Ils croiraient Hiwatari. Tous. Mais il ne les laisserait pas décidés pour lui. Pas sans se battre.

Son regard croisa celui de Dark et celui-ci dû comprendre ses intentions car il tendit la main vers lui.

Trop tard.

Il se laissa basculer en arrière, dans le vide.

Pendant un instant, il crut que c'était la fin, que ses forces ne seraient pas suffisantes pour l'aider. Puis, enfin, avec lenteur, ses ailes répondirent à son appel et voulurent bien se déployer. La douleur faillit le faire abandonner de suite. Il tient bon de justesse, mais sa vue se troublait déjà. S'éloigner. Il vola au hasard, rapidement. Loin, du moins l'espérait-il.

Pourtant, son voyage dura quelques minutes à peine. Il ne pouvait pas plus malgré tous ses efforts. Quelques arbres, un parc. Il s'y posa, tomba à genoux alors que ses plumes disparaissaient.

Le souffle court, il se pencha en avant sans réussir à respirer pour autant. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal. Il se sentit tomber. L'odeur de l'herbe, de la terre...Il toussa, une, deux fois. Il ne parvenait pas à aspirer de l'air. Il suffoquait.

Deux bras le redressèrent, l'assirent. Son dos s'appuya contre le torse de la personne qui l'aidait. Il aurait dû tenter de se dégager, de quel droit se montrait-on aussi familier avec lui après tout ? Mais il était trop fatigué pour s'en soucier... Et cette position lui permettait de dégager ses bronches. Il ferma les yeux le temps de se remettre...

- Ça va ? Demanda la voix de Dark à son oreille.

- Qu'en as-tu à faire ? Réussit-il à souffler.

Il n'était pas surpris car il savait que cela ne pouvait être que lui. Le seul qui aurait pu le suivre quand il avait cherché à fuir. Mais c'était fini désormais. Il allait le ramener avec lui. Il n'avait pas réussi.

- Il t'a attaqué ?

Il ne répondit pas, laissant l'autre finir par poursuivre:

- Ils t'avaient fouillé pour être sûr que tu n'avais pas d'armes, tu n'aurais pas pu l'attaquer avec.

Il soupira mais resta silencieux. Il n'avait rien à dire. Il mettait le bien-être de se sentir au chaud contre lui sur le fait de son épuisement. Et il était sûr que le voleur devait détester ce contact. Toujours cette malédiction...

- Krad...

- La ferme. Laisses-moi.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.

- Tss.

Il se dégagea de ses bras, tenta de se lever, sans succès. Ses poignets, toujours entravés, étaient trop lourd pour qu'il s'en serve. Mais la douleur que lui avaient causé les fers n'était rien par rapport à celle qui meurtrissait son cœur. Oh bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'était qu'un ennemi, mais qu'on tente de le tuer ainsi... Pis, que son maître tente de l'assassiner de sang-froid...

- Attends.

La chaleur de sa Némésis contre son corps, encore une fois. Il se laissa faire, regardant à peine les doigts de l'autre courir sur ses chaînes jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent sur le sol, le laissant libre. Il se frotta la peau, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir, la fatigue et le froid anesthésiant petit à petit sa douleur. Mais quelle importance de souffrir ou non ? Il était comme un monstre après tout et les monstres ne se plaignaient pas. Ils détruisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avant d'être tués, tout simplement...

- Viens, on rentre.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- ... Tu as besoin de te reposer.

Il se mit à rire, d'un rire nerveux, avant de réussir à se lever, quittant l'écrin chaleureux de sa présence contre lui. Tout semblait tourner mais il tient bon, faisant quelques pas hagards.

- Krad...

- Es-tu donc idiot à ce point ? Ils ne veulent que ma mort, ils ne me laisseront pas retrouver des forces !

Il serra les poings alors qu'un frisson le traversa mais continua:

- Mais ça te plairait bien sûr... Enfin seul avec des personnes qui t'aiment, sans moi pour t'empoisonner la vie et le cœur...

Il eut conscience de tousser encore, désespérément. Puis plus rien. Il ne sentit pas l'ange le rattraper. Les ténèbres l'avaient une nouvelle fois engloutit...

* * *

Des voix. Il avait l'impression de vivre la même chose à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait. Mais cette fois-ci, si on se disputait toujours à son propos, quelqu'un prenait désormais sa défense.

- Dark...

- Non ! Je refuse que vous l'approchiez !

- C'est un tueur !

- Par la force des choses.

Où était-il donc ? Il ouvrit les yeux avec peine. C'était le canapé où l'autre était allongé habituellement. Ainsi, il l'avait donc bien ramené... Il aurait sûrement sourit de façon amère s'il en avait eu la force. Il entendit Hiwatari reprendre:

- Il n'est pas de ce monde, c'est un être trop...

- Différent ? Mais moi aussi commissaire. Si vous décidez de le tuer, il faudra me supprimer également !

- Dark ! S'exclama un des Niwa. Tu n'y penses pas...!

- Nous sommes identiques !

La conversation dégénéra. Il crut comprendre qu'ils étaient partagés désormais. Leur désir de le voir disparaître n'allait pas jusqu'à détruire un allié. Parce que Dark comptait pour eux...

Une main se posa sur son front. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le bruit avait cessé. Il n'y avait presque plus personne dans la chambre.

- Ne me tou...

- Ne recommence pas.

La main se retira, vite remplacé par un linge humide qui lui fit un bien fou. Il battit légèrement des paupières alors qu'on posait une couverture sur lui afin de le réchauffer. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait légèrement et que des frissons couvraient sa peau.

- Il est brûlant Daisuke...

- Je vais voir si on a quelque chose pour faire baisser sa fièvre...

Le garçon roux sortit de la pièce. Il tenta de bouger.

- Calme-toi, intervient Dark tout près de lui. Je ne les laisserais rien te faire, promis, alors détend-toi.

- C'est censé me rassurer ?...

Il réussit à s'asseoir, se retenant au mur alors qu'il récupérait le tissu mouillé qui menaçait de tomber. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal, plus qu'il n'aurait cru que cela soit possible...

Loin de se sentir vexé, le voleur vient s'asseoir derrière lui, le laissant agir à sa guise.

- Je pense que tu mérites de vivre autant que moi. Nous sommes liés Krad, assez pour que je sache ce qui te peine, ce que tu voudrais _véritablement_.

Par réflexe, il porta une main à son cœur, là où ce lien ne cessait de se manifester. Mais c'était faux, totalement faux...

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens, tu ne comprends absolument rien à ce que je peux vivre. Je suis le seul, j'ai toujours été le seul à sentir ça, à souffrir de ça...

- Tu as toujours tout intériorisé, répliqua son double en le forçant à se tourner vers lui. Depuis le début, depuis la première fois, quand la famille des Hikari t'a repoussé, tu as essayé de faire comme si de rien était, comme si ça te bouffait pas. Comme si tu ne voulais pas avoir droit aux mêmes traitements que moi... Et tu vois où nous en sommes maintenant ? A savoir qui devrait vivre ou non... Avoir un corps, c'était ce qu'on voulait pourtant. C'était notre souhait à tous les deux !

- Mais l'un de nous ne peut avoir ceci si c'est le cas de l'autre, nous sommes obligés d'être continuellement opposé...

- Absurde. Jamais personne ne nous a forcés à nous opposer ainsi. Mais c'est tellement plus simple de ce dire que c'est parce que je suis aimé que tu es haïs, n'est-ce pas ? C'est plus facile de dire que c'est la faute de quelqu'un d'autre et de s'en contenter, comme si c'était la fatalité et que tu n'y pouvais rien au lieu de chercher à te battre pour obtenir ce que tu voulais _vraiment_ !

- Parce que nous n'avons pas le choix !

Le deuxième ange le surprit en l'attirant soudainement dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Sa première réaction fut de se débattre bien qu'il n'en avait pas la force mais le jeune homme reprit d'une voix plus douce:

- Est-ce que tu détestes ce contact ?

- Lâche-moi !

- Est-ce que ça te dégoûte d'être contre moi comme ça ? Parce que je t'assure que ce n'est pas mon cas !

Une main posée sur le torse du brun dans une vaine tentative pour le repousser, Krad céda enfin et se laissa aller contre lui, réchauffé par lui. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu le moindre geste d'affection, lui qui n'avait jamais eu personne pour écouter ses craintes, pour lui proposer son aide en cas de besoin... Non, ce contact ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, mais...

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux...

- Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais crois-moi que je te prouverais le contraire.

Il ferma les yeux. Juste un instant, pour en profiter un peu, pour sentir ce que cela faisait d'être... Apprécié ? Dark n'en fit pas plus, il le garda juste contre lui sans chercher à en abuser ou à en rajouter, comme s'il comprenait.

Et si cette malédiction n'existait pas ?...

Il avait tellement envie d'y croire, tellement envie d'avoir le droit à un peu de bonheur lui aussi...

Le Niwa revient avec le médicament promis et un bol de soupe chaude. Le calant avec une certaine attention contre lui pour ne pas briser leur contact, il l'aida à se nourrir et à se soigner avant de le rallonger avec douceur.

- Reposes-toi.

Et pour une fois, il obéit sans protester.

Quelques heures passèrent, à moins que ce ne fussent quelques jours. La seule chose de sûre, c'est que Dark le quitta peu durant cette période, l'aidant à se sustenter et à prendre son traitement régulièrement. De la même manière, il multipliait les contacts avec lui, comme un moyen de lui montrer qu'il en avait le droit lui aussi, comme n'importe qui d'autre. Effleurer sa main, la prendre dans la sienne, caresser sa joue voir le serrer dans ses bras... Au début, il reculait instinctivement dès qu'il commençait. Mais Dark n'allait jamais trop "loin". Et au fur et à mesure, il s'était détendu, l'avait laissé faire... Appréciait au final le fait de sentir sa peau contre la sienne...

La seule autre personne qui l'approcha fut l'ancien hôte de son double. Contrairement à ce dernier, il ne cherchait pas à le toucher, mais c'était lui qui faisait les allers retours pour lui apporter de la nourriture et qui veillait à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Alors qu'ils auraient dû être ennemis, comme s'il combattait sa propre nature...

Mais il savait aussi que le calme qu'ils affichaient n'était que façade. Quand ils pensaient qu'il dormait, les disputes reprenaient, toujours aussi violentes. Le plus virulent était bien sûr le commissaire et il se doutait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à réitérer sa tentative de meurtre s'ils ne se décidaient pas assez vite pour lui.

Qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Il avait passé une pure année de bonheur et voilà que le parasite qui s'était servi de son corps comme réceptacle revenait comme si de rien était.

Le blond savait ce qu'il avait à faire en vérité. Pendant un instant, il avait caressé l'idée de se défendre, de prendre à son tour la parole pour faire connaitre sa position, pour faire valoir ses droits. Mais il avait vite laissé tomber l'idée. Qui accepterait qu'il vive après ce qu'il avait fait pendant des siècles ? Et quand bien même ils finiraient par accepter, il savait que personne ne lui pardonnerait et qu'il serait toujours surveillé, détesté.

Et maintenant qu'il s'ouvrait enfin, comprenant qu'il avait lui aussi droit au bonheur, il ne voulait pas d'une telle vie.

Il était plus que reconnaissant à sa Némésis de lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de malédiction entre eux. Qu'ils étaient certes liés, ce lien qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux le prouvait, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas pour autant parfaitement opposés. Comment auraient-ils pu l'être ? Ils n'avaient pas vécu la même chose durant leurs vies, ils avaient tous les deux eu des hauts et des bas... Krad avait juste fermé son cœur à double-tour pour ne pas en souffrir, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un en retrouve la clef...

Alors il reprenait des forces, lentement, calmement. Et bientôt, il irait vivre pleinement pour la première fois depuis sa création. Loin d'ici...

Il était seul dans la chambre cette nuit-là. Les cris n'avaient pas encore commencés en bas. Mais qu'importe ce qu'ils se diraient désormais: quand ils auraient fini, il serait déjà loin.

Silencieusement, presque mécaniquement, il avait plié la couverture qu'il avait posé proprement sur l'oreiller. Puis, il avait fait jouer chacun de ses muscles pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Aucune doubleur ou faiblesse. Son repos, quoi que forcé, lui avait été bénéfique. Il était prêt.

La fenêtre s'était ouverte sans bruit. Il s'était glissé sur le balcon, respirant l'air si frais du crépuscule. Etait-ce lui, ou il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la liberté ?

Il avait passé son dernier soir ici. S'il ne devait regretter qu'une seule chose, ce serait la présence de son camarade, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. C'était bien le seul qui l'avait vu comme une personne "normale". Dire qu'il avait manqué de le tuer... Cela semblait si loin désormais...

Ses ailes se déployèrent lentement dans son dos et même le pincement qu'il ressentit entre ses omoplates le temps que cela se fasse ne lui fit regretter sa décision. Il attacha ses cheveux, repoussa une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et leva les yeux vers les cieux. Maintenant...

- Comptais-tu partir sans me dire au revoir ?

- ... Comptes-tu m'en empêcher ?

Il se retourna lentement, faisant face au voleur. Comme un remake de ce qu'ils avaient vécus il y avait quelques jours. Sauf qu'il ne fuyait pas désormais. Mais il ne se laisserait pas arrêter...

- Bien sûr que non, le rassura Dark en secouant négativement la tête. Je suis même surpris que tu ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt. Daisuke pensait même que je me trompais quand je lui disais que ça ne tarderait plus.

L'ange blanc croisa les bras, simplement auréolé par l'astre lunaire. Avait-il conscience de sa beauté ? Oui, sûrement, il était assez narcissique pour cela. Il reprit, calme:

- Bonne chance.

Comme si de rien était. Comme s'ils se reverraient, comme si ce n'était pas un adieu... Il hésita, se décidant quand son ancien ennemi amorça un geste pour se détourner:

- Je voulais... Te remercier.

Le sourire revient, à nouveau, lui réchauffant agréablement le ventre sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Ils avaient fait chacun quelques pas vers l'autre, juste de quoi se toucher, une dernière fois. Caresser lentement sa peau, en sentir la texture. Et c'était lui qui avait amorcé ce contact, pour la première fois. Comme un cadeau, pour lui montrer que ses efforts avaient porté leurs fruits. Son double dû le comprendre, car son sourire s'accentua encore alors qu'il se rapprochait. Si proche, trop proche...

Pourtant, quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, Krad ne recula pas. Il en goûta la saveur lentement, comme pour faire durer ce moment. La main de Dark s'était posé sur sa joue. Et de caresses, le baiser s'accentua, jusqu'à ce qu'une langue curieuse ne parte à la recherche d'une jumelle timide qui ne refusa pas pour autant d'aller à sa rencontre. Les yeux s'étaient fermés alors que leur souffle se tarissait, emporté par une passion nouvelle qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu jusqu'alors - l'un, du fait de son inexpérience, l'autre parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce sentiment en lui.

Quand ils se séparèrent, se fut presque à regret. Quand s'étaient-ils autant collés au corps de l'autre, glissant les mains sur la nuque ou la taille de celui qui se tenait contre lui...

Et ce qu'ils ressentaient, au plus profond de leur cœur, chez eux comme grâce à ce lien qui les unissait, c'était ce qu'ils n'étaient pas encore capable de se dire. Ce que leurs regards cherchaient à faire passer comme message, bien qu'ils n'en comprennent pas le langage.

Alors Krad osa lui poser la question à laquelle il avait refusé de réfléchir jusqu'alors, ne voulant pas se faire la moindre illusion.

- _Veux-tu venir avec moi ?..._

Daisuke n'annonça pas leur disparition avant le lendemain…

Fin

* * *

Merci à tous de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
